sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unnatural Phenomena
"You can spend as much time with this creep as you want, Raye!" ''-''Serena about Darien An Unnatural Phenomena is the 12th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Match Point for Sailor Moon and followed by Wedding Day Blues. Plot Amy tells Serena and Raye that she is friends with a man named Mr. Baxter, who has worked at a park since Amy was a little kid, but he is about to lose his job because bulldozers are tearing down the park to make an office building where it is, and he has been unable to stop them. While searching for the Moon Princess, Luna is nearly hit by a truck, but is saved by Darien. Neflite checks the movement of the stars for the next person whose energy will reach its peak, who turns out to be Mr. Baxter. When Raye finds out from Andrew that Darien is into martial arts like she is, she begins to fall in love with him. The bulldozers begin tearing down the park, destroying some of the trees. Neflite appears as Maxfield and charges Mr. Baxter with dark energy. He begins to control the butterflies to attack the bulldozers. Raye and Darien go to the restaurant for a milkshake. Serena spies on them, and wants to know what they're talking about (since both like to annoy her), and is about to use the Luna Pen to listen to them without their notice when Melvin appears, so Serena asks him to go with her and drink a milkshake, but they are too far away from Raye and Darien to hear anything. Amy tells Luna that Mr. Baxter has been acting mean. He turns several squirrels evil and makes them attack a man that refused to stop tearing down the park. Meanwhile, Raye and Darien are at a rowboat at the park, and Darien tells Raye he likes roses. Serena is there with Melvin, who thinks that she is in love with him. After she escapes him, she meets up with Amy, when Mr. Baxter's energy reaches its peak, and a Negamonster named Petasos appears from him, draining his energy. She controls all the birds around the area while Amy and Serena transform into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon. The birds capsize the boat Darien and Raye are in. Sailor Mercury immobilizes the butterflies and squirrels with Mercury Bubbles Blast. Petasos traps Sailor Moon with vines from a ball, and wraps her hair around Sailor Mercury. Raye transforms into Sailor Mars and attacks her, releasing Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. After Tuxedo Mask arrives and attacks Petasos, Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Tiara Magic. Mr. Baxter's energy is restored and he is returned to normal. Melvin returns, mentioning the vanilla prune milkshake and the walk in the woods, leading Darien to believe that Serena is in love with him. Sailor Says :Serena: Nature’s a blessing we mustn’t take for granted. We’re not the only ones living here, ya know! :Luna: Oh, I’m glad you noticed. :Serena: It’s easy to forget, paper comes from trees. There are lots of ways to save on paper. Try using reusable cups and utensils, instead of the disposable kind. And make sure your parents and friends recycle so those paper products are processed into something else. Lets keep our trees in the parks, not in the waste dump. Notes *Terri Hawkes debuts as Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon. *First and last appearance of Negamonster Petasos. Trivia *While most conflicts are officially resolved in the Sailor Moon series (usually at the end of an episode), the outcome of Mr. Baxter's park is never revealed. *While most of Neflite's Negamonsters are implanted in the target's item, Petasos was implanted inside Mr. Baxter himself *First voice acting of Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon. *Firs episode Queen Beryl doesn't appear in. Category:Sailor Moon episodes